She Will Never Be Abandoned Or Unwanted Again
by ZOE007
Summary: Snow and David send Emma to Regina.
1. Chapter 1

"Charming I know she's our child but we can't have her around with her magic she's a danger to the kingdom and you know as well as I do that magic is forbidden unless it's the fairies."

"I know Snow I just wish there was another way."

"Well there isn't."

David was shocked at how cold Snow was being after all this was their daughter they were talking about.

"So what do we do?"

"We send her away to Regina."

"You want to send her to the woman who hates you more than she hates her own mother?"

"We have no other choice."

"And what if Regina turns her against us what's to say our daughter won't come back and try to kill us?"

Suddenly there was a plume of purple smoke and there stood Regina.

"So you're going to send your brat to me? What if I refuse to take her?"

"Then we'll have no choice but to have her put to death."

"Snow!" David was horrified that his wife would even consider killing their daughter.

"I'll take her if just to save her from another one of your mistakes, I was prepared to forgive you for Daniel's death because you were just a child but now you're an adult and are willing to have your own child killed just because she has magic, that is inexcusable she is just an innocent girl and has done nothing wrong."

Suddenly a teenage blonde girl caught Regina's eye.

"You must be Emma? I'm Regina."

"Hi."

"How old are you dear?"

"I'm 14."

"You're 4 years younger than I was when I first learnt magic, that makes you a very special girl."

"Mamma wants to get rid of me even if it means killing me."

"How do you know?"

"I could hear her from my room, I spend a lot of time with the werewolves that I ended up with some of their traits such as their excellent hearing."

"Well my horse is outside waiting I just used my magic to appear in here for dramatic effect. Shall we go dear?"

"Yes please."

Taking Emma by the hand Regina led her outside to where her black stallion was waiting, she climbed on his back then leaned down reaching her hand out to the girl who took it and lifted her up placing the child in front of her so she wouldn't fall, and turned her horse around and rode away.

When they arrived at Regina's castle Emma was silently crying but Regina could feel the girls shoulders trembling.

"Dear are you alright?"

"I just don't understand what I did wrong to make mamma and papa not want me anymore."

"Oh sweetling you did nothing wrong your mother is an idiot always has been."

This got a giggle out of the girl.

"Let's go inside shall we?"

Regina took the girl inside her castle and the first thing she did was change Emma's gown from the blood red color for it didn't suit the girls pale complexion to tropical ocean blue and the design was different as well instead of full length sleeves they became bejewelled wide straps and the base wasn't as bulky as the one Snow had, had her dressed in, and her hair which was hanging down was now in a French braid with a blue ribbon woven through and a beautiful tiara on her head.

"That's much better than that awful down your mother got you to wear."

"Does the corset have to be so tight I can't breath properly."

Regina noticed how shallow Emma's breathing had become.

And using her magic loosened Emma's corset and suddenly the girls breathing got instantly better.

"How's that dear?"

"Much better thank you."

"You are certainly nothing like your mother."

As the years went on Emma grew into such a beauty that the people in the surrounding villages said she must have been created from a jewel.

On Emma's 16th birthday the young princess had decided to go for a swim suddenly she was pushed under the water strong hands held her down and Emma fought tooth and nail trying to break the grip this person had on her but she was loosing the battle and her remaining air just as Emma about to loose the last bit of her oxygen the person disappeared and strong but gentle hands pulled her out of the water which she was coughing up as she struggled against the person who was carrying her out of the water.

"Calm down sweetling you're safe now I have you, just breath darling."

Hearing Regina's voice Emma wrapped her arms around the queens neck and started to cry.

"Shh sweetheart it's ok you're ok now."

Regina said soothingly to the girl who was shaking.

When they arrived back at the castle Regina turned with Emma still in her arms.

"Huntsman take this piece of trash who used to be one of my guards to the dungeon and then I'll deal with him once I've taken care of Emma."

"Yes your majesty."

Regina took Emma up to her room and placed her down on the bed as she went to run a bath so Emma could warm up.

Soon Emma was in the bath Regina started washing the girls hair.

"Thank you for saving me."

"That's alright dear."

Emma's shoulders started to shake as she started crying again.

"Emma dear what's wrong?"

"I thought I was going to die I could feel the water entering my lungs and all I could think of was how I would never see you again, and how I'd never get to tell you..."

"Tell me what dear?"

"How I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"I'm in love with you. I know we can never be together I'm only 16 and it'd be wrong and..."

Emma's ramblings were cut off by Regina pressing her lips to Emma's.

Then Regina pulled away.

"Emma need I remind you this is my kingdom that you are in and I am the queen I make the rules in this kingdom and everyone else has to deal with them. And just so you know I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you."

Soon Emma was out of the bath and dressed back in the gown Regina had modified and her hair was once again in the same braid as before.


	2. Chapter 2

The day came for Emma to turn 18 and it was that day that she became engaged to be married to Regina, even though the couple were happy a heavy feeling loomed within Emma and Regina having spent so much time around the girl could tell that something was bothering her.

"Emma my dear what is troubling you so?"

"The news of our engagement is sure to have reached my parents by now I worry what they will try to do."

Regina took Emma's hands in her own.

"Emma my love whatever happens I will keep you safe."

The next day Snow and David entered Regina's castle.

"Regina I don't know what you're up to but you will not marry Emma."

Regina walked up to Snow and leaned in.

"And why not?"

"She's our daughter and we will not let you taint her with your evil."

Regina scoffed at Snow.

"Something you find funny?"

"Only that Emma seems to be your daughter when it suits you."

Emma came to stand beside Regina.

"I'm not going anywhere you can either accept that I'm going to marry Regina or you can leave now and never speak to me again the choice is yours."

Snow and David deciding that not having Emma in their lives was a fate worse than death decided to accept the relationship and the fact that Emma had magic.

The day of the wedding Emma and Regina were standing under a wedding arch Regina was wearing a light purple wedding gown while Emma was wearing a pure white one and her hair was braided.

"Do you princess Emma take queen Regina to be your wife for now and forever?"

"I do."

"And do you queen Regina take princess Emma to be your wife for now and forever?"

"I..."

Before Regina could fully say I do an arrow came flying at her but emma was quicker and she stopped the arrow and went towards the hooded figure that had shot it she grabbed the figure by the neck and pulled the hood down to reveal a man.

"Who are you and why are you ruining my wedding day?"

"My name is Robin I am here to kill the evil queen, she killed my wife."

"The evil queen is no longer alive the woman standing at the alter is queen Regina she is good so no you are not going to kill her."

Robin took out a knife and stabbed Emma in the shoulder with it then pulled it out and ran at Regina but Emma stopped him by suspending him in the air.

"I said no."

Snow came over to Robin.

"It's not wise to tick off my daughter she is after all very powerful."

Emma erased Robin's mind and sent him on his merry way.

Finally Regina got to say I do and even though Emma was now a queen she kept her title of princess and 9 months later Emma gave birth to a son who she called Henry after her father in-law.

Everyone was very happy.

The end.


End file.
